Tonks, meet the marauders
by PjoHP.LSR
Summary: What if Tonks wasn't related to Sirius and was in the same year at hogwarts as them...Better than it sounds, please R
1. Chapter 1

"Black, Sirius". McGonigals voice boomed out. Tonks watched as he strutted out of the crowd, gave a thumbs up to someone and sat down on the three legged stool. McGonagals put the sorting hat on his head ans they waited for the inevitable Slytherin. He was, after all, a Black. But to everyone's surprise the sorting hat bellowed out, "Gryffindor!"

Whispers immediately filled the hall, along with shocked gasps from his relatives. Sirius, however, took this in his stride. He walk(although it looked more like a strut to Tonks) to the Gryffindor table, waved cheekly at the Slytherins and made himself at home. Dumbledore looked discreetly at Sirius and shook his head, that boy radiated mischief.

The sorting progressed quickly both James Potter and Peter Pettigrow being sorted into Gryffindor. McGonagals voice suddenly boomed out "Tonks, Nymphadora". The sorting had gone without a hitch up until now, but as Tonks climbed the last stair she tripped up and fell head over heels, landing at McGonagals feet. McGonagal tutted loudly as Tonks turned red, got up, dusted herself off-whilst muttering an apology and sat on the stool. The hat didn't even have to touch her head before it yelled, "Gryffindor!"

Loud cheers urupted from the said house table. Tonk's hair turned bubblegum pink, like it did when she was happy. She managed to make it to the Gryffindor table with only a few falls and as she introduced herself to the group that would later be known as the Marauders, Dumbledore smiled to himself. He sensed troublesome years ahead...

**Hi Everyone who has bothered to read this far I just want to say a few things so...**

1)Me no own Harry Potter because if I did I would be working on a sequel...

2)This was only a prologue so stick with me guys!

3)Does anyone know why Peter Pettigrew was put in Gryffindor?


	2. Chapter 2

"Pass the bread!''The long-haired boy demanded. He looked at me and seemed to remember me sorting as he quickly asked some else to pass it.

"I would quite like to get my hands on it". He explained cheekily. I narrowed my, at the moment, golden eyes and flicked her bright red hair in his face. I turned to the girls she had been talking to earlier and said, in a particularly loud voice,"Remind me to not sit near to him again, I don't want to be anywhere his splatter zone again."

The handsome boy's companion burst out laughing whilst he chocked out 'Burn Black! You just got told!'

To be fair on him, the boy who the comments were about did not seem offended at these comments, he just laughed them off. The boy sitting on the other side of the boys stuck out his hand to me.

"Lupin, Remus Lupin". He said, shaking my hand firmly.

"Tonks" I smiled. The boy seemed puzzled by this but did not press matters any further. However his second companions weren't as polite.

"What's your first name?". They asked in unison before looking at each other in the eye and exclaimed"We could be twins". Once again, at the same time. They cracked identical grins before laughing raucously again. They seemed to do that a lot. It turned out their laughter was infectious, especially when they snorted in Dumbledore's big speech. We were all laughing when we followed to the prefect up to our rooms. Of course it had to be me who the stairs tripped up and it HAD to be the boy who, I think, was called Sirius, who picked me up.

"Careful, darling!". He said brightly. I just frowned, I hate being clumsy, but I can't help it. Lily looked across at my burning face and raised an eyebrow. However her attention was diverted when we entered the common room. It was looked so warm that I was tempted to ask if I could just sleep down here. A few year 5's looked across at us strangely, like they were planning to prank us, but mostly we were ignored. "Right," the prefect clapped his hands for silence.

"Girls dormitories are and the right, boys on the left. Goodnight."

Everyone surged forward, obviously hoping to have first pick of the beds. I trailed behind so when I entered to dormitory labeled 'First years' I was left the spot by the door, which was deemed the worst.

Everyone looked up as I tried to chuck my bag on my bed but missed, hitting someone's picture and shattering the glass.

"Sorry, I really didn't mean to..."I murmured. Lily looked round. She laughed when she saw the picture I had hit. I looked at her strangely as she explained how she hated that picture. I could see why...It certainly wasn't her nicest photo.

"So..."she said "Well this is awkward..."

"Let's start by telling each other our names and three interesting facts." A round faced girl said. "I'll start! I'm Alice and I am a good skater, I like honey and my favourite colour is green."

I heard myself say,"I'm Tonks, I'm a metamorphoses, I'm really clumsy and it took me an hour to find my wand."

A blonde haired girl went next,"I'm Emma, I like horses, I'm muggle born and I suffer from Epilepsy."She squeaked.

Lily went next,"I'm Lily and I am a good public speaker, I'm also muggle born and I my best friend was sorted into Slytherin today."

"Can't have been much of a best friend then". A mysterious voice intoned, from the door. We all whipped round to look at the speaker, lounging against the door frame...

**Sorry, that was my lame attempt at a cliffhanger...I know it's custom to put A/Ns at the beginning but I couldn't be bothered. This is actually real long for me so I hope you're happy. I just wanted to say thanks to all the reviewers, you guys are great!I also wanted to ask which house you would be in...My house is Griffindor, then Ravenclaw, then Slytherin. I find it really sad that the only house I wouldn't be put in is the nice house...So where do you belong?Let us **


	3. Chapter 3

Previously..."Can't have been much of a best friend then". A mysterious voice intoned, from the door. We all whipped round to look at the speaker, lounging against the door frame...

A girl, about our age, was standing there, with a smirk on her pale face. She had, for lack of better word, orange hair, grey, green eyes, and silver braces.

"Jess Astley, queen of sarcasm, the most awesome and modest person you will ever meet and Sirius Blacks best friend at your service." she said. The girl walked up to a bed which she had obviously claimed before as all her stuff had been dumped on or around it, and sat down. Lily frowned at her,

"Obviously. Only some who knew him could have that big an ego."

"Hey!" she protested, "You should see my sister!"

"I don't think I want to!" I joked. She looked at me with narrowed eyes, then broke into a broad grin.

"I think we will get along just fine, miss Tonks." she exclaimed. I was a bit puzzled at this, how did she know my name?, "And as for the rest of you, you will just have to tolerate me won't you? And by the way Tonks your name is on your trunk." Jess stood up suddenly exclaiming that 'she had to go and scare the boys.'

"Anyone want to come? Tonks will come, won't you?" She didn't give me any choose, she just dragged me out of the room. I smiled apologetically at the rest of the room before letting myself be pulled out by her. As we started to climb the stairs to the boys dormitory Jess turned suddenly, "You are okay with this aren't you?" she pursed her lips in concern, "It's just I don't really hang out with girls so..." I smiled back at her,

"To be honest, I'm not much of a girl myself..." I reassured her.

"That's good!" she said, a grin spreading across her face,"Cause I really like you..." Her eyes widened at that statement and realisation of what she said slowly dawned on her. "Not like that, I promise!".

Both this and her previous statement had me laughing up to the boys room.

''Now let's give the boys a little surprise shall we?". Her face held an evil grin, twin to mine.

''One, two, THREE!'' I whispered. Jess and I kicked in the door yelling at the top of our voices. The poor boys didn't stand a chance...Their expressions were absolutely priceless, I swear the small, chubby boy nearly wet himself from fear as he fell backwards onto a bed. The two black haired boys looked like deer caught in a corner, however the tall, brown haired boy, Remus, barely looked up.

"Hello, girls" he sighed. Black looked surprised at this statement.

"How did you know it was them?". He asked, genuinely perplexed.

"Simple, there was a flash of bright pink in the corner, and you had been talking about how much of a trouble maker Jess could be. And they were plotting outside and I could see them plus Tonks is a really loud walker.". He admitted.

"Darn". I said, snapping my fingers. Sirius, however, narrowed his eyes in Remus' direction.

"You barely spoke to her mate, how do you know how she walks?" Remus shrugged.

"Naturally brilliance?" He suggested.

"More like, natural stalking abilities". Sirius muttered. He looked up suddenly and seemed to remember us because he exclaimed, "But where are my manners? Hello my fair ladies, how might I be of assistance today". He said, playing the part of a gentleman brilliantly.

"Idiot.". I heard Jess mumble.

"Yes". The one with glasses said. "I agree!"

"Well you're mean!"

Jess decided to take matters into her own hands.

"Tonks this is Sirius Black, Sirius, Tonks. This one over here is..."

Remus interrupted. "That is James Potter, this one...".

He was interrupted by the so called James. "Is Peter,".

He said pointing to the short boy, before he to was interrupted by Sirius. "And he is Remus Lupin."

They finished with a flourish. I smiled at all of them. "Hi!". Silence insured.

"Well this is awkward.". Jess broke the quiet. ''Anyways, Tonks and have got to go, I just wanted to let you know that our dorm is open at all times." When she said this Remus looked like he wanted to interrupt, but didn't. "So, bye..."

"They seemed okay." I commented as we made our way back. "Weird but nice."

Jess smiled, "Yeah" she agreed, "And I know for fact Sirius is totally bonkers when you get to know him. Anyway, night!" She said.

Later I realised that I may have made my first proper friend at Hogwarts.

_**Hi this is Let us remember, duh, and my co writing sister. Sorry for the long wait but the last chapter didn't have much reviews so...**_

_**Question time! Who is your favourite marauder?**_

_**Bye!**_


End file.
